The Shadow of Night
by errobotter
Summary: The quiet village of Godric's Hollow is invaded by Death Eaters. James and Lily move to protect baby Harry but James finds himself in a compromising situation. AU. M rating for descriptions of gore and violence.


**AN: It's been a while since I've been inspired to write so I figured that I would go a little bit outside of my comfort zone as a writer. This is what I came up with. Currently, it's a one-shot but I did leave quite a bit of room for story expansion if my readers so desire. Please review!**

* * *

Godric's Hollow was a small unassuming and unchanging village that had withstood the test of time. The people that had taken residence in the village were friendly and would go out of their way to help their neighbor. James and Lily Potter were no exception; before retiring to their home for the evening, the two could be found mingling in the village square with their friends and discussing plans for their future. Lily had recently given birth to a boy named Harry who had stolen the collective heart of the villagers. With every coo and giggle, the baby further endeared himself to the residents of the village.

On the night that everything changed, an unnatural fog began to spread over the village. The air became thin and chilled causing James and Lily to look protectively toward at their son in his carriage while increasing their pace. When the calm air was disturbed by a series of pops, Lily reached into the carriage and scooped young Harry from his resting place. James flipped his wrist causing his wand to be released from its holster into his awaiting hand. James other hand found the small of Lily's back as he encouraged her to break into a run in the direction of their home.

Knowing that his wife would shortly arrive at their home, James turned to put himself between his family and the unknown menace that had broken the peace in their quiet village. With reflexes that had been honed by training and the knowledge that the survival of his family was in jeopardy, James moved his wand quickly to deflect a barrage of spells that had been fired in his direction. Drawing upon his considerable magical reserves, James sent a fierce wave of wind to clear the fog that hid his attackers.

As the fog was forced away, thirteen figures with skeleton masks and black cloaks were revealed in the branches of a large tree that had been said to been planted by Godric Gryffindor, himself. The masks seemed to be jeering at James as they allowed the former auror to verify that his worst fear had been realized; the Death Eaters had found him and his family which meant that _he_ would be coming for Harry. James turned his body to the side as his body shifted into a stance that would make him a smaller target and make it easier for him to engage in magical combat.

Seconds after having their cover blown, the Death Eaters resumed their attack and cast spell after spell at the lone wizard. James was able to avoided the barrage of spells while casting a spell that caused the branches of the tree to start moving and attacking the masked fiends. Three of the slower Death Eaters fell to the ground with heavy thuds after being dealt harsh blows by the animated tree. The other Death Eaters were attempting to free themselves from smaller branches that had ensnared their limbs.

One of the Death Eaters was firing cutting spells with wonton disregard in order to save himself from the clutches of the animated tree and managed to dispatch two of his comrades. Another Death Eater had decided to fight James' magic by setting fire to the tree that was fighting on James' behalf. The fire spread quickly and within moments the tree that had silently watched over the valley had become a sent a plume of smoke over a thousand feet into the sky.

The Death Eater who set the blaze called for the others to regroup but as a result of James' spell, her own hasty spell, and the lack of attention by the Death Eater who had been casting cutting spells only two of her companions were able to join her. The Death Eater removed her mask and threw it to the side to reveal a hauntingly beautiful face with strikingly violet eyes. Following her example, the Death Eaters who had been able to rally behind her also cast aside their masks; one revealed himself to be a man with hair that was so blonde that it was almost white while the other unveiled a man with dark hair who appeared to be reveling in the chaos.

"Lucius, Barty we must not let Potter escape. Failure will not be tolerated by the Dark Lord," the female Death Eater proclaimed while breaking into a run after James' retreating form. "No matter where you run, we will find you Potter. No one escapes from the Dark Lord!"

James spared a glance over his shoulder to assess the situation and was greeted by the sight of the three Death Eaters pursuing him. His hazel eyes locked with her violet eyes for a moment before he abruptly stopped running to face his opponents. "Bella, you don't have to do this! It won't change anything!"

"Quiet, Potter. A blood-traitor like you does not deserve to address me," Bellatrix Lestrange screeched while casting a spell that raced through the air as a jet of green light.

While James avoided Bellatrix's spell, Bartemis Crouch cast a spell that left his wand as a rusty-orange jet that collided with James' left arm causing the man to cry out in pain as the upper bone of his arm was shattered. James clenched his jaw to fight against the blackness that was attempting to swallow his world as he fired a jet of blue light that hit Bartemis in the chest and caused the man to fall to his knees and claw at his skin with his fingernails causing deep gouges as his mouth was contorted in a silent scream.

Lucius took advantage of James' pain and raised his wand to attack his long-time enemy but fell to the ground in a heap before he could cast a spell. Bellatrix had used a stunning spell against her comrade and rushed to James who had fallen to his knees on the ground while cradling his left arm between his body and his legs.

"Potter, Potter, Potter," Bellatrix cooed. "This all could have been avoided. You could have been a part of the solution. Instead you chose to stand by that filthy mudblood." Bellatrix crouched down next to James and moved her lips to his ear so she could whisper. "You could have had me. Together, we would have been unstoppable but look at you now; disabled and only minutes from death. You will die knowing that the mudblood and her spawn shall also die. However, there is one thing that I will have from you before sending you into the darkness." Bellatrix aimed her wand at James' struggling form and spoke. "Relashio Inhibitio."

Immediately, James stopped struggling and turned his head to face Bellatrix before fiercely pressing his lips to hers. After several passionate seconds, Bellatrix pulled away and James spoke. "Bella, I can't do this to Lily and Harry."

Bellatrix shook her head to refute the statement and pushed James onto his back. "You know that you want this, Jamie. If I had said yes the first time, then maybe it wouldn't have come to this. Even though you don't have much time left, there is still a way for us to lead the next generation. You can say yes, and share in the pleasure with me, or you can say no, and force me to take what I want by force, which I guarantee will not be an enjoyable experience for you." Bellatrix punctuated the statement by pulling a blade from a holster in her boot and tracing the blade along James' jaw to draw a trickle of blood and display just how sharp the blade was.

James' eyes darted back and forth between his house and the beautiful witch who was grinding her pelvis against his own and eliciting a reaction from his body. "What did you do to me, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix laugh chimed through the otherwise still valley. "You seem to be enjoying my spell. What you are feeling right now is life without inhibitions. The only thing that your body currently cares for is what it longs for most. Your mind may say that you want to go to your house but your body cannot agree. You want me and I will have you now."

* * *

Lily was becoming increasingly anxious. Each second had felt like an eternity as she waited for her husband to open the door and tell her that things would be ok. From her position at the window, Lily saw a plume of smoke from where she knew Godric's tree to be located and hoped that wherever he was, James was safe.

When she heard the door open, she was on her feet and rushing to meet her husband but she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. James Potter staggered into the house and fell in a heap. His shirt was gone and his torso was covered with gashes. James lay coughing and shaking on his side for several seconds while Lily sobbed before making a monumental effort to throw his body so that he was laying on his back.

With his good eye, he made contact with Lily's uniquely emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lil," James coughed. "I failed you. I wasn't strong enough. Now he's coming. Save yourself, save Harry. I'm so sorry." After a body-wrenching cough James sighed softly. "I love you" was the last statement spoken by James Potter.

In seconds, Lily Potter's world had been destroyed. Her body moved as if it was on auto-pilot as she stumbled up the stairs to Harry's nursery. Her arms pulled the baby from his crib and clenched the last remnant of James Potter. She could not stop the tears from flowing from her eyes; her love of father and son threatened to overwhelm her. She did not even notice when a crude approximation of a man entered the nursery and stood towering above her.

"Stand aside," the Dark Lord commanded.

"No," Lily responded I a whisper. "Take me instead," she offered frantically.

"I will only tell you one more time, move aside girl. The boy will die here tonight. It is up to you whether you die as well," the Dark lord hissed.

Lily's emerald eyes shone with power at the thought of someone taking Harry from her. "I won't let you hurt my son!" The witch drew her wand and was raising it to attack the wizard when she heard the last words that she would ever hear.

"Avada Kedavra," the Dark Lord bellowed as he launched the killing curse at Lily Potter. The woman fell to the ground, her eyes no longer shining with life. "Now the one who has caused me so much frustration," the Dark Lord said as his eyes fell upon the baby that had crawled to its fallen mother. "Lord Voldemort will live forever. Now, you will have the honor of dying at my hand"

Harry's small hands touched Lily's face as he tried to wake his fallen mother. When he looked to the figure that had that had been talking, Harry saw that the man was pointing the item that made light at him. Harry's small face twisted in confusion as he heard the man speak again.

"Avada Kedavra," the man shouted before a jet of green light to race toward Harry. When the light came into contact with his skin, the baby's eyes flashed the same color as his mother's before a lightning-shaped scar appeared on his forehead and the spell rebounded and struck its caster. The deformed man's shriek caused the baby to start wailing.

* * *

Bellatrix looked at the pile of bodies that were her comrades, as per standing instructions she was required to remove them from any incriminating circumstances. Her left hand absently stroked her toned stomach and a smirk formed on her face as she contemplated the changes that were in store for her over the coming months and years. Before she disapparated, Bellatrix looked toward the sky and saw the Dark Lord's mark above the Potter residence.

A single tear was caught by Bellatrix as she said "You should have chosen me," before disapparating with her unconscious comrades.


End file.
